


Still

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Mentions of Death, Music, Nakamaship, Slice of Life, death of the Rumbar Pirates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Brook posa son archet et son violon sur leur support. Il ne dit pas un mot sur les trous qu'il voyait encore dans la coque, ou les déchirures dans les voiles. Il ne parla pas non plus de ce qu'il avait dû faire, après être revenu dans son corps, des corps sans vie autour de lui. Il n'évoqua pas ses errances dans les couloirs, dans les chambres inhabités, dans la cuisine vide, dans le bureau du capitaine.Mais Robin semblait l'avoir entendu.





	Still

"C'est d'une noirceur"

Robin avait lâché ces quelques mots avec indifférence. Brook n'arrêta pas pour autant de jouer. Après quelques instants, sa mélodie arriva à sa fin.

Le silence semblait résonner encore plus que les notes de son violon.

Ni lui, ni Robin ne bougèrent ou ne parlèrent pendant une minute.

"Parfois, quand tout le monde dort et qu'il n'y a plus un bruit sur le bateau, je me retrouve sur mon ancien navire. Je suis seul avec les vagues qui s'écrasent sur la coque et le vent dans les couloirs vides. Tout le monde est à nouveau mort."

Brook posa son archet et son violon sur leur support. Il ne dit pas un mot sur les trous qu'il voyait encore dans la coque, ou les déchirures dans les voiles. Il ne parla pas non plus de ce qu'il avait dû faire, après être revenu dans son corps, des corps sans vie autour de lui. Il n'évoqua pas ses errances dans les couloirs, dans les chambres inhabités, dans la cuisine vide, dans le bureau du capitaine.  
Mais Robin semblait l'avoir entendu.

Le squelette alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, sans regarder un seul instant dans la direction de l'archéologue. Elle alla le rejoindre délicatement, sans non plus le regarder. Une fois assise, elle prit soin de le toucher de tout son long, épaule contre clavicule, bras contre humérus, cuisse contre fémur, pied contre péroné.  
Elle saisit presque tendrement ses doigts dans les siens, les croisant et pressant légèrement. 

Il fut reconnaissant, reconnaissant au-delà des mots. Pour la chaleur humaine qu'elle lui offrait, pour sa présence à ses côtés en cette heure sombre de la nuit, pour le doux bruit de son souffle dans ses oreilles.

Pour cette preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul encore conscient.

Qu'il y avait de la vie.

Encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis particulièrement fière du jeu de mot du titre.


End file.
